Rigardo
Rigardo was Claymore No. 2 of Isley's generation. Even though he was assigned the rank number two, he simply wouldn't accept that Isley hold the position as number one, telling him he wouldn't acknowledge being referred to as No. 2, as long as he and Isley hadn't crossed swords once. Etymology "Rigardo" (Rigald or Rigaldo in some translations) is a transliteration of the Japanese "Rigarudo" (リガルド). "Rigardo" may have been derived from "Ricardo," a Hispanic variant of "Richard," a masculine proper name, from the Middle English Rycharde, from the Old French Richard, from the Old High German Ricohard, from the Proto-Germanic words rik meaning "ruler" and harthu meaning "hard." One of the most popular names introduced by the Normans. His nickname is "Silver-Eyed Lion King" in most translations. in Scene 56, Isley questioned Rigardo's maturity, calling him "銀眼の獅子王," or "Gin me no shishiō," meaning "Silver-Eyed Lion King." Rigardo disliked it for obvious reasons. Appearance Human Appearance Rigardo appeared as a man in his early 20's. He had black hair and silver eyes. He could have possibly been blind as a human judging by the lifeless appearence of his eyes. As a claymore his fate was not implicated. Awakened Form His awakened form resembled a silver-eyed, humanoid lion, about 3 m in height, similar to Priscilla. Image Gallery Personality Rigardo appears calm and composed, which combined with his raw power, allowed him to be Isley's strongest and most efficient henchman. However, Isley reveals that he has witnessed a hidden, berserker-like side to Rigardo's personality that only shows up in battle, which also made Rigardo the most bloodthirsty of all those in his army.Claymore Manga Scene 56 Abilities Being far smaller in stature than the average awakened being, Rigardo relied more on his correspondingly superior speed and agility in battle. His speed easily matched that of Miria, one of the fastest claymores of her generation, and his greater yoki allowed him to maintain it without tiring. For long-range and surprise attacks, Rigardo extended his claws at high speed, much the same way yoma and other awakened beings hyperextended their fingers. His control over this skill was so great he could bend and change the trajectory of his elongated claws, allowing him to strike opponents above or behind him. In contrast to his offensive capability, Rigardo was lacking in regenerative powers, and could not regenerate lost limbs quickly. Biography Past and Early Life Rigardo was Claymore No. 2 of his generation—a time when male warriors were still being created. After awakening and getting defeated by Isley, he joined the latter's army to take control of the northern lands. Even after more than 78 generations of being an awakened being, Rigardo still remembered everything about his life as a claymore and his battle with Isley. History In Extra Scene 3 set sometime between Priscilla's awakening and the Northern Campaign, Rigardo was sent by Isley to stop Priscilla. Isley, who underestimated Priscilla's yoki, didn't realize how powerful she was. Rigardo fought Priscilla and was soundly defeated. Isley, then, came to battle Priscilla himself. Rigardo comments that Priscilla's yoki seemed limitless. Northern Campaign During the Northern Campaign, Rigardo was dispatched to kill off the 24 claymores sent against Isley's army. He deduced Miria's tactic of dividing the warriors into teams, and began by eliminating the five team captains, who were also the strongest claymores present. Of the five (Miria, Flora, Jean, Veronica, and Undine), Miria was the only captain to survive his assault. Jean was mortally wounded, while the other three were killed instantly. He intentionally ignored the weaker members in favour of focusing solely on the captains, which led to his downfall when Clare went berserk and killed him in her partially-awakened form. Relationships Although he did not get along with Isley, he worked for him and Priscilla during the Northern Campaign, having been defeated by both. References es:Rigardo de:Rigardo